La bêtise de Naruto
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Naruto fait une bêtise pour prouver son amour sasunaru à ma sauce.


**Titre: **Les bêtises de Naruto

**Genre**: Romance. Ben oui à ma façon.

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Rating**: K+

**Spoil**: Aucun

**Disclamer:** À mon désespoir, ils ne sont pas à moi...

**Résumé**: Naruto fait une bêtise en prouvant son amour...

**Sasu**: Tu as remis ça!!

**Sanzo**: Pour une fois que je suis inspirée...

**Naru**: Pourquoi moi?! Tu me détestes c'est ça?

**Sanzo**: Mais non, je t'aimeuh moi.

**Sasu**: Devinez qui est la victime ce coup-ci?!

* * *

**Les bêtises de Naruto**

Ton absence a duré deux ans. Aujourd'hui, tu es là devant moi appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre.

Tu me souris, ton regard est fuyant comme si tu avais peur de m'affronter.

Je te regarde, mon cœur s'affole, te revoir me fait mal.

Tu te rapproches de moi, ton visage descend doucement vers le mien, tes lèvres se collent aux miennes. Ton baiser est doux comme le miel. Tes gestes, tes paroles, ton regard, les battements de ton cœur à chacune de mes caresses, ton souffle sur ma peau chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour…Tout me revient en mémoire, mon bonheur et ma souffrance.

Pourquoi, pourquoi reviens-tu me faire souffrir?

Toi qui as choisi de partir vers quelqu'un d'autre, toi qui m'as quitté, toi qui ne voulais plus de mon amour car cela t'effrayait et te rendait faible.

Je suis là devant toi. Tout se mêle dans ma tête, les mots que je prononce sont incohérent.

Je t'aime et je te déteste.

Tu me dis que je te manque, que tu voudrais revenir, qu'il faut qu'on discute de nous deux. Je voudrais te dire oui, je voudrais que tu reviennes, oui j'aimerais que l'on discute. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui...

Mais as-tu pensé au mal que cela me fait? As-tu pensé à moi?

Te revoir, si tu savais combien de fois je l'ai rêvé, imaginé...

Les mots que tu prononces en ce moment sais-tu combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu me les murmures.

Ces mots tant attendus durant toutes ces années, tu les prononces avec tant de facilité...

Ce ne peut être qu'un rêve, qu'un tour de mon imagination.

Tes doigts qui frôlent mon visage me semblent irréels. Je me sens mal, je suffoque, j'ai peur.

Mes larmes que je croyais taris menacent de faire leurs apparitions.

Alors doucement, je laisse remonter mes mains vers ton visage, du bout des doigts je redessine les contours de ton visage. Je les fais descendre doucement et laisse glisser mes doigts lentement vers ton cou. Je serre tendrement mes doigts autour de ta gorge, je sens ton souffle qui s'échappe avec difficulté, ce souffle qui jadis se faisait caresse sur ma peau et me faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Je regarde avec plaisir ta vie s'échapper de ton corps, tu glisses tout contre moi. Tu ne t'es pas débattu, peut être que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te prouve mon amour de cette manière.

Je t'allonge convenablement sur le sol. A l'aide de mon kunai et avec la plus grande attention, je retire de ces orbites tes magnifiques yeux sombres.

Comment pourrais-je laisser sur ton visage si pâle ces yeux qui ont contempler d'autres personnes ?

Puis lentement, je me dirige vers tes mains, je dépose un baiser sur chacune d'elles avant de les amputer.

Comment pourrais-je laisser sur ce corps si parfait ces mains qui on touché d'autres que moi.

Je pose ma tête sur ton torse, j'essaye t'entendre ton cœur battre.

Il reste silencieux, avec tout l'amour que je te porte, je plonge ma main dans ta poitrine pour en extraire ce cœur qui a battu pour d'autres que moi.

Tu vois, l'amour que je te porte est inconditionnel.

Je remonte mon visage vers le tien avec tendresse je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je me sépare avec regret et te prouve une dernière fois mon amour en plantant mon arme dans ta bouche, jamais plus tu ne prononceras tes paroles à d'autres.

Je reste près de toi à veiller ton sommeil. Tu es si paisible, si beau.

Désormais ton cœur n'appartient qu'à moi, tes yeux ne verront que moi, tes mains ne toucheront que moi. Ton dernier soupire a été pour moi.

Tu vois c'est comme cela que je t'aime quand tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, quand tu ne vis que pour moi et que tu ne meurs que pour moi.

Kakashi vient de me rejoindre. Il te regarde dormir sereinement près de moi, il a l'air étonné de te revoir. A son regard je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je continue de caresser ton visage, je te regarde et d'une voix tremblante je murmure:" je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise."

Oui, une bêtise, j'ai encore succombé à ton amour. Pour toi, je suis même prêt à devenir le pire des assassins.

**Fin...**

* * *

**Naru:****(complètement choqué) **J'ai découpé Sasu en morceau?!

**Sasu:** Sanzo, te viendrait-il à l'idée de regarder de temps en temps des films d'amour?!

**Itachi**: Sanzo j'adore tes histoires romantiques. Tu es si sensible, si délicate...

**Kakashi**: Deux psychopathes ensembles...

**Sasu** : Sanzo, pourquoi tu retravailles toutes tes fics ?!

**Sanzo** : Pour mon blog… Je les arrange…

**Itachi** : Toutes ?

**Sanzo** : Oui, et j'améliore même deux ou trois truc…

**Misty** : Comme tes citrons…

**Sanzo** : Arkel !!!! Corrige… (Pour une étudiante en lettres mon français va la pousser au suicide…)

**Arkel **: Alors je suis complètement… retournée. Pourquoi il l'a pas empaillé Sasuke ? Ou 'cryogénisé'? Hmm… ça pour une bêtise c'est une grosse bêtise ! Pauvre Kakashi… Ma vision de l'amour tragique c'est plutôt le couple qui se suicide. Chacun son truc…

**Naruto :** Sasuke, viens, on va se jeter du haut d'une falaise !

**Arkel :** Oh c'est vrai ? Vous appliquez mon modèle ?

**Naruto :** Non ! Au moins comme ça, vous nous ficherez la paix !

**Sanzo :** Chers lecteurs, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils seront là pour une prochaine histoire !


End file.
